


Blow Out the Candles

by gingercanary



Series: The Zavaverse [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Mithra's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: It's Mithra's birthday, Zava & Canaryshifter style.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie/Sara Lance
Series: The Zavaverse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797229
Kudos: 6





	Blow Out the Candles

Sitting there, watching as the twelve foot dragon demolished a dragon-safe birthday cake, Ava could not believe how this had happened. 

After they accidentally left Mithra’s egg behind, Zari developed a strong connection to the creature. Call it imprinting, on both Mithra and Zari. But Nate and Charlie had fallen in love with Mithra as well. Nate may not be able to convince Sara to do anything, but Charlie sure could. All it took was some tilts of the head and batting of their eyes, and Sara’s apprehension sunk like the titanic. That had left Ava, and her common sense, behind.

Trailing her short, perfectly polished fingernails over Ava’s newest book, Zari plopped herself down on Ava’s lap. She pulled the book away and eyed Ava. 

“Well hello to you too.”

“Good morning.” She trailed her fingertips over Ava’s jaw with a soft smile. “So, Ava…”

She sighed, mentally accepting Zari’s upcoming request. “Yes?” 

“Mithra’s first birthday is coming up and I was wondering if…” Zari looked at Ava from under her eyelashes. 

“Spit it out, Z.” 

“Can we bring her on the ship and have a birthday party for her? Please?”

So now Ava was sitting at a safe distance as Mithra relit the candles (and Nate’s hair. Good thing he was made of steel.) The little birthday crown sat crooked on Mithra’s head, slipping as Mithra attacked the cake, swallowing it fire and all. 

From the side, Zari gave Ava a little wave. “Thanks again for agreeing to let me throw Mithra a birthday party.”

Sara, sitting on the kitchen island to stay away from the fire, rolled her eyes. “As if she could say no to you.”


End file.
